


Mary Jane's Lament

by wayfaring_fledermaus



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Spider-Man 2 (Raimi)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayfaring_fledermaus/pseuds/wayfaring_fledermaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Peter, and MJ's feelings for him.  POV Mary Jane</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary Jane's Lament

Even in the darkness I see your face,

Hear the weariness in your voice.

I sit alone and wonder,

Why can’t you rest?

The world won’t let you sleep

Not tonight, not ever.

Nor will they let me touch your face

Trace the enigma of your soul

Or brush away the glistening drops of rain

That never seem to bore of your eyes.

Even in the sunlight you can’t be found.

I search for your hand and I’m rewarded

By the mocking touch of a shadow

I sing to you, but in return I hear

The lament of a dying tempest.

When frost sets in, you are there

To warm me with a quilt of snow

Why do I choose to freeze in you your embrace,

To die so willingly in your arms?

Wondering all the while if I will even be

Able to find you in death?

In Neptune’s mist I listen to your silent weeping

Luring me into uncharted waters

I reach out to you but you are never there

Beacons of artificial light welcome me to the safety of their shore

I shut my eyes to them for I do not wish to dock

without you by my side

Now when I look into the gaze of another I feel

Your gaze

And the essence of you all around me

I pretend to laugh

I invent a smile

Isn’t that what they want?

Isn’t that what you unknowingly taught me?

For just like you I am here but absent

Entangled in a web of confusion and restlessness

With nothing to dry my tears but the moonlight

And your memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this several years ago after seeing the second movie.


End file.
